Welcome Home
by VampireKisses134
Summary: Naruto is gone for 2/3 years and him and Ino are already going out but then he leaves and Ino misses him very much and something new will happen? youll have to read to find out rate and comment plz and thank you NaruIno InoNaru InoXNaruto


**Welcome Home 1**

'_wow Ino has really grown up_' thought Naruto Uzumaki

"HEY NARUTO-KUN WELCOME HOME!!"yelled Ino Yamanaka as she ran down the streets of Konoha to meet up with her boyfriend who had left Konoha for 3 years

"HEY INO-CHAN!!"said Naruto before Ino hugged him,Naruto chuckled

"wow Ino-chan did you really miss me that much"asked Naruto teasingly

"of course I did silly"said Ino before she kissed Naruto's cheek

"you really did didn't you"said Naruto before he kissed Ino's forehead

Ino blushed and nodded "lets go everyone missed you" she said before grabbing Naruto's hand and smiling

"hey Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba,Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke,Temari,EVERYONE Naruto-kun is BACK!!!!"yelled Ino

"REALLY??!!"everyone said

"yeah see"said Ino as her and Naruto stopped

"hey everyone been awhile right?"said Naruto

"i told you"said Ino as she latched onto Naruto

"OH MY GOD!!"yelled Sakura

"what?!"said Naruto

"your-your YOUR TALLER!!"yelled Sakura

"hey!!be nice Sakura so your boyfriend's tall too"said Ino

"and sexy"added Sasuke

"oh Sasuke-kun"said Sakura as she kissed her boyfriend

"did you tell him yet?"asked Gaara

"nope"said Ino

"tell me what?"asked Naruto

"cant tell. not yet its a secret but if you come with me you will find out"said Ino

"okay where are we going?"asked Naruto as they started walking

"hokage's office"replied Ino

"oh"said Naruto

**Hokage's Office**

"hello lady Tsunade..."said Ino

"why aren't you calling her 'Lady Hokage' like you used to?"asked Naruto

"shh you'll find out"said Ino

"oh hello Ino-chan,Naruto"said Tsunade "does he know"

"nope"Ino said excitedly

"great well Naruto Uzumaki the village voted that you be the next Lord Hokage"said Tsunade

"r-really?!"said Naruto in shock

"yeah isn't it exciting Naru-kun"said Ino

"thank you so much Ino"said Naruto to Ino's surprise as he hugged her

"for what"asked Ino as she smiled and giggled

"for being there when I needed you most,for training with me when you saw I was alone,for comforting me,and for being the best girlfriend in the world" Naruto said

"Naruto..."Ino said concerned "are you okay?"she asked as they held each other close

"i am now thanks to you Ino-chan"said Naruto

Ino heard him sniffle "Naru..."she started before Naruto kissed her

Ino moaned as Naruto deepened their kiss

both the blondes felt the need to breakaway for air

"Ino will you be my "Naruto asked his girlfriend as she looked at him in surprise

"but in order for me to be that means I would have to be also" said Ino

"yeah I know"said Naruto with a smirk "so Ino Yamanaka will you marry me?"Naruto asked as he knelt down on his knee

"yes..Yes Naruto I would be proud to be Uzumaki"said Ino as she hugged her now fiance

**10 months later**

"THE WEDDING IS TODAY!!!"screamed Ino's bestfriend Sakura who was gonna be her Maid of Honor

"are you nervous Ino"asked another one of Ino's friends Temari

"yes and no"said Ino before Naruto opened the door and all of Ino's Brides Maids crowded around her so Naruto could not see

"GO!!YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE INO UNTIL THE WEDDING STARTS!!"yelled Sakura

"but I have to tell Ino something"said Naruto

"it matters...which do you want a great life with no bad luck with Ino or to tell her something that probably doesn't even matter"said Sakura

"fine"said Naruto as he walked back to his room with all of his childhood friends "they wont let me in"said Naruto

"too bad you have to wait then dude"said Sasuke who is Naruto's Best Man

"oh well the wedding is about to start anyways"said Naruto

The wedding started and the Brides maids and the guys walked down in couples-

Hinata and Kiba,Tenten and Neji,and Temari and Shikamaru

then the Bride of Honor and the Best Man came down which was Sakura and Sasuke,with Naruto behind them

then came for Ino and her father to walk down the aisle,Inoichi and Ino walked down the aisle arm and arm when Ino and her father reached Naruto her father kissed Ino's cheek and walked back to sit with her mother.

-blah blah blah-"do you Naruto Uzumaki take the lovely Ino Yamanaka to be your loufly wedded wife through sickness and in health"the priest who happened to be Iruka said

"i do"said Naruto as he smiled at Ino,she returned the smile

"and do you Ino Yamanaka take the strong,handsome Naruto Uzumaki to be your loufly wedded husband through sickness and in health"Iruka said

"I do"said Ino

"then you may kiss the bride"said Iruka and Naruto kissed Ino

People clapped,people cried,and people loved what was happening

**The After-Party **

Naruto and Ino were dancing to a slow song that had come on

along with Sakura and Sasuke,Temari and Shikamaru,Tenten and Neji,Hinata and Kiba,and Kakashi and Anko

After,all the girls went to Ino's table and all of the guys went to Naruto's table

"oh my god your the newest Uzumaki"said Tenten

"yep that's right"said Ino as Naruto's eyes met her's,Ino winked at Naruto,and Naruto winked back

"hey dude you got yourself a prize now man"said Shikamaru and Kiba

"yeah I know"said Naruto as he signaled Ino over,he saw her wave to her friends and walk over to him

Ino jumped into Naruto's lap

"your days as a free man are gone"said Kiba

"no there not we can still do a whole lot of fun things"said Ino

"yea but Naruto cant just hang with us"said Sasuke

"yea he can he just has to tell me first k"said Ino

"yeah babe I understand"said Naruto as Ino kissed his nose and smiled

"well im going back to MY friends"Ino said as she kissed Naruto and walked back to her table

"im stupid to ask this but which one looks hotter"asked Shikamaru

"i think Tenten"said Neji

"i say Temari"said Shikamaru

"of course im gonna say Ino"said Naruto

"Sakura."said Sasuke

"Hinata"said Kiba

"which guy is hotter"asked Tenten "Neji I say"

"Naruto of course"said Ino

"Sasuke"said Sakura

"Shikamaru"said Temari

"K-Kiba-kun"said Hinata

"well I'll see you guys tomorrow,later"said Ino and Naruto as Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her into their home

"what about our honeymoon"asked Ino

"lets go"said Naruto

"where"replied Ino

"our honeymoon"said Naruto

"what?!"said Ino as she sat up on their bed

"yea lets just go crazy and leave lets go to the star village or the waterfall village come on babe"begged Naruto

"fine lets go"said Ino as she got up and grabbed her coat,Naruto picked her up bridal style again and off they went

"lets go to the beach"said Ino

"why?"said Naruto

"because I haven't been to a beach In forever...please Naru-kun"said Ino with big puppy-dog eyes

"ok ok"said Naruto

"yay!"squealed Ino as she hugged Naruto.

They made it to the beach in the waterfall village the next day.

"i cant believe we're actually here Naru-kun"said Ino as she hugged Naruto and someone took their picture "hm what was that"

"someones here"said Naruto "COME OUT!"he shouted and Sakura and all their friends came out

"GUYS!!"shouted Ino "why are you all here"

"cause we wanted to see you two on your honeymoon"said Sakura admittedly

"aw can they stay Naruto-kun"asked Ino

"sure why not"said Naruto as they got their pictures taken and here they are-

"see Naru-kun wasn't that fun"said Ino as Naruto carried her on his back through Konoha

"yea lets go we've got to get to work"said Naruto excitedly

Ino giggled and kissed Naruto "lets go"


End file.
